


missing each other

by al-damnvers (Missanna444)



Series: AgentReignCorp stories/AUs [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/al-damnvers
Summary: Quick oneshot based on this prompt from tumblr:copyrightcreep asked:Agentreigncorp "I'm sorry" :) that's my prompt sgsgs, love your stuff!I posted this on tumblr as well!
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: AgentReignCorp stories/AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122359
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	missing each other

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a minute since I wrote these three, but I hope you like it anyways!

“I miss Sam...”

Alex was draped across Lena’s couch, a glass of wine in hand. Sam had moved to Metropolis following the Reign situation, and both Alex and Lena missed her terribly. 

“I do too, darling.” Lena said softly, playing with her girlfriend’s hair. “But she needs time, she needs a chance to heal and to be away from National City. Besides, it’s only been a few months, now certainly isn’t the time for a relationship.” 

Alex frowned, but she knew Lena was right. The feelings the three of them had for each other were undeniable, but it had gotten complicated when they had discovered Reign was Sam. It wasn’t that they no longer cared for her, but the effort of saving her and defeating Reign was something that had put everything else on hold. And now, they hadn’t seen Sam in four months. There had been a few phone calls, sure, but nothing more. They all understood why, it just hurt. 

“Can we... can we visit her?” Alex asked after a moment. “Just as her friends? I mean, you’ve got a private jet and my sister can fly really really fast... we wouldn’t even have to stay the night in Metropolis.” 

“I suppose we could... I just don’t know if she’d be okay with it. She’s trying to distance herself and we were both at the forefront of everything that happened.” Lena murmured. “But it wouldn’t hurt to ask.” 

Alex opened her mouth to respond when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. It was Sam. She scrambled to answer it and she put the phone on speaker. 

“Sammy? Isn’t it super late where you are? Is everything okay?” She asked upon answering the phone. 

“Who let you get drunk, Agent Danvers?” Sam chuckled, knowing that name only came out of Alex’s mouth when she had been drinking. 

“Agent Danvers--” Lena started, but got interrupted by Alex.

“ _Director_ Danvers.”

“Right, sorry, darling. Director Danvers had a long day and wanted to drink, so we’ve had some wine after dinner.” Lena explained.

Sam gasped in surprise. “Director-- Alex, why didn’t you tell me? When did this happen?” 

“After you left. I didn’t want to talk about the DEO, after what happened. I didn’t know if you’d be okay with that.” Alex said gently.

“It’s been four months, Alex. Besides, I always want to hear how you’re doing. How you’re both doing. No matter what it involves.”

There was silence for a moment before Alex realized that this was a phone call and Sam couldn’t see her smiling. 

“Uh, right. So, not that we don’t love you, Sammy, but why are you calling? It’s like, a four hour time difference or something, it must be past midnight for you. And you don’t usually call this late, unless...” 

There was a soft sigh from Sam, and she was quiet for a moment before she could explain. “I, um... I called to invite you both for the weekend. Ruby misses you both terribly, and so do I. I just... I can’t stand this uncertainty between us. And I want to figure it out.”

“What are you saying, Sam?” Lena asked, sitting up. 

“It’s too soon to come back to National City, but I can’t be so far away from you both until the right time finally comes. Maybe the answer is more weekend trips, even if it’s just once a month or something, but I need to see you. I’m sorry. I know it’s not as simple as any of us wanted, but I love you and I love Alex and I don’t want to be without you. I can’t.” Sam said softly, sounding close to tears. 

“We’ll be there. We’ll fly into Metropolis this weekend, we’ll come visit and talk and see Ruby, it’ll be great. We’ll find a way to make this work. I love you too, Sam.” Lena said gently, then turned to Alex, who has been quiet for possibly the first time all night. Drunk Alex was talkative. 

“Alex, dear? How would you feel about seeing Sam this weekend?” She asked gently. 

Alex chose to answer Sam directly instead of responding to Lena’s question. 

“I’d love that, Sam. And I love you. And I wish we had met at a better time so that this wouldn’t have been so damn difficult. But Lena’s right. We can find a way to make this work. And we will. We just have to take things as they come, until we have a more solid plan in place.” Alex told her. 

“Did you sober up in the last five minutes? Those words were startlingly clear.” Sam asked, teasing her.

“Making plans to see one of my favorite people in the world seems to help a bit.” Alex chuckled softly. 

The three of them talked for another hour or so until Sam fell asleep on the other line. It was going to be okay. They were going to be okay. The weekend would be there soon and they would try their hardest to work everything out, just as they had been longing to all along.


End file.
